Wish Beyond The Limits
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: His family is gone and he is the only one left. His brother was murdered. Now Soarin wants revenge, and the only way make sure he doesn't goes back...
1. Prologue

_**Wish Beyond The Limits**_

_**by: ZeroTheFated**_

Main Character: Soarin & Braeburn (M/M)

One-shot

The cyan pegasus looked ahead of him as he tended to look at his house for the last time. The pegasus had nothing with him but the Wonderbolt attire on his back, a stopwatch, and finally a picture of him, an amber colored mare, and his deceased brother, a white pegasus with a mane that was pure black and had a red streak going through it. One other thing he carried was a lighter, but he tend to leave that behind, but first...he lit the lighter and threw it in the house. All the memories that had build up inside that house was now burning up into a crisp.

"This is what you wanted, right brother? For me never to return home and live in misery?" He looked up into the sky, wishing that some kind of miracle can happen for his bother could come back. A tear left his eye and fell down on his cheek. Soon making its way to his chin and down to the floor. He was devastated, his mother died, his brother was murdered, his father was missing and his best friend left when his brother died.

The fire burned in front of the blue pegasus as he sat on his haunches and watched. In time of sadness he would always turned to his brother to look for help. Sure he could've went to everyone else but they didn't help him like his brother did. You can forget about his father, he didn't care for him in the least. For his mother, it was different, their relationship had gone from good, to bad terms every once in a while, and unfortunately, the time when she died, he and his mother was on bad terms, very bad terms.

He looked at his picture. Since the real thing wasn't here, he started talking to the image of his brother. "I wish you were here, You use to always tell me to leave the house, and never look back. I remember it so clearly, I always wanted to be a Wonderbolt when I was younger, and even though you were only a year older than me, you were always the wiser out of us. You told me to follow my dreams and work hard. I'll never forget the day when I got in trouble with father and you stood up for me, knowing that I was the one who broke the head board to the bed." The white pegasus continued for a little while longer, remembering almost everything eventful that happened to him and his brother in his life.

"I guess, this is the only thing that's holding me back." The stallion took one more inspiring look at the picture then throwing it in the fire. The image burned, slowly turning the picture into a black crumbled up piece of nothingness that had no more meaning to it. Watching the last thing burning, he stood up on his hooves and turned around facing the opposite way from the burning house. "Farewell Zero..." He walked off, not even daring to look back at that house.

"_Us Saints are always looking for new things; new friends, new adventure, New HOPE...I'm Soarin Saint, co-captain of the Wonderbolts. Even when life puts me down, I remember that fateful day. I burned my house for a reason, to never return, and to always keep going to find that new hope, that Zero was trying to keep alive. I'm not going to let his dream die. He dreamed of a world full of happiness, even though Equestria hadn't fall under any disastrous situations...yet, he still felt like Equestria still needed a change, but not one of those extreme measures change, just small ones that you would never miss if they were changed. Ponies from all over who knew Zero was a major impact on him, either it was good or bad. Some became really good friends, for example, what every pony calls them, The Mane 6. Then theirs others like Prince Blueblood, who always bash Zero when we're invited to the Grand Galloping Gala. But that didn't get to him, and that's what I like about him. He never seemed phased about what other people thought of him. I look up to that, not only was he my brother, __he was my predecessor. My brother never wanted me to be less than him. He wanted me to surpass him in every way possible. And so...the journey of a New Hope begins here. I won't let him down. I don't know where this road will lead or what this world have in store for me. But I do know one thing, I'm not only Zero's brother, I'm his successor. I just have to face this unknown world." _


	2. A New Face, A New Hope

_Location: Fillydelphia_

_Year: 503 AF _

_Time of Day: Afternoon_

_ "_I've been traveling a long way now. I wonder how's everyone." The cyan pegasus walked around the corner, not really looking where he was going. Usually he would hear ponies scream his name and other stuff. But he knew why they weren't. He wasn't wearing his Wonderbolt outfit, he had it in his saddlebag. Instead, he wore just a casual hood sweater. The only thing he would keep on that he would wear during his shows were the goggles. But that didn't matter now, what mattered was where he was going to stay, in the city of Filly. "Man this is harder than I thought. Even with the perks of being a Wonderbolt. It looks like I have to be in uniform to get a nice looking hotel."

Soarin saw a public restaurant and casually walked in. "Hey, Welcome to MC-Soy may I take your order?" The cyan pegasus looked at the cashier, she was a burgundy unicorn mare with a black mane and tail with a cutie mark of a cash register. "Not really, I was just wondering if the bathrooms in here are locked or not." "No there not, you can just go in as you like." The mare said pointing her hoof to a corner indicating that the bathrooms was around that corner of the restaurant. "Thanks," the cyan pegasus said then following her directions.

Once in the bathroom, he went into one of the stools to change into his uniform. Zipping up the uniform reminded him about his brother once again. "Zero was offered this uniform, why did he turn it down? Was it because...Did it have something to do with that Yellow Scarf?" He thought to himself but before he exited the stool, the door to the entrance of the bathroom swung opened hitting the wall behind it hard. The shock froze Soarin as he thought one of his fans knew who he was when he had the suit off and followed him in here. After a few seconds everything seemed to calm, letting Soarin inch very slowly out of the stool. Then again, he froze as the next sound he heard was not what he expected at all.

Sobs echoed through the bathroom. Soarin didn't exactly exit the stool so didn't see who was crying. The cyan pegasus had an idea, to bend down and see if any others were in the bathroom. After seeing no other than the one that was standing at the sink, and the one that must have been crying. Soarin lifted himself up then sighed to himself. Even though he didn't want to draw attention to himself, he felt as if he must do something to cheer this pony up. He exited the stool as calmly as any pony would and went to the sink right next to the crying pony. Soarin looked at the pony and notice something vaguely familiar about him. The earth pony, by the way, was an amber yellow color with his mane and tail being an orange-amber color. He wore a brown stetson over his head, and a matching jacket.

"Hey, you look awfully familiar, have we met before?" The amber stallion looked up at Soarin with those chartreuse green eyes corners filled with tears. "No, we haven't," he said while turning his head back to the mirror. "Oh..." Soarin then remembered the Grand Galloping Gala, and the one mare who sold him that apple pie. "Are...You related to Applejack?" The colt looked back at the pegasus and wiped his tears. "Why, yeah...Ah'm her cousin. How come you know her?" "Well, she's a...well was a friend of my brothers." The stallion looked back at the pegasus stallion, "Well...What happened, if y'all don't mind me askin'..." Now in a full conversation, both stallions forgot the water was running. "Well, my brother...he was a very special pony. He was known by many, I'm surprise you haven't heard of him. Well anyway, he went to Manehattan and never returned. He was shot...and killed." "Well Ah didn't mean to ask that, Ah didn't know it was that personal, I'm sorry.

The amber stallion bowed his head. "Hey that's alright, Hey let's change the subject, by the way, I never got you're name." The cowpony looked back up into Soarin's green eyes. "My name's Braeburn. And judging by that outfit, Ah guess you're Soarin, am Ah right?" Soarin had completely forgot that he had his Wonderbolt uniform on, and looked back at Braeburn. "Yeah, I guess you've heard about me." "Not really, ma cousin's friend has a little crush on ya." The two walked toward the exit of the bathroom, "Wait, you might want to change out of that outfit if you really don't want to get noticed." Soarin cocked his head. "It was the way you came out of the stool. You seemed that you didn't want to put that uniform on." He was right on the spot, but how..."Anyway, where are you staying?" "Uh, I actually don't have a place to stay. That's why I put on my uniform, for I could get a nice suite without really paying the whole price. You know because, the Princess pays half of the Wonderbolts hotel fee."

Braeburn smiled as an idea came to his head. "Why won't you come to my place? I have a two bedroom apartment." Soarin felt a little sketchy about this but he decided to go along with it. They exited the bathroom with Soarin staying back a few seconds for it wont seem awkward for him if other ponies would have seen the two exit the bathroom at the same time. The two exited MC-Soy and was now walking down the street, since Soarin didn't take off the Wonderbolt uniform, like he wanted too, all sorts of ponies were shouting his name, coming up to get an autograph from the famous pegasus. It didn't seem to bother the amber earth pony. With most of the crowd now on their marry way the two had time to themselves. With Braeburn leading, Soarin was behind him thinking. "First of all, things are going way to fast. Second, what was up with him earlier, he was just crying only minutes ago. Three, I'm not going to be here this long. I have leave in the morning to catch my train ride to Manehattan for the trail," Soarin thought. He thought even further, about the trail and the perp that the police claimed they have. Soarin had seen him before and was convinced to believe that he wasn't the right guy. "They might put the wrong guy in custody. I don't want that to happen."

The blue pegasus' thoughts were interrupted with a certain swing of some pony's hips. Soarin eyes tried not to follow but it was so...feminine. The cyan pegasus shook his head vigorously, letting his thoughts come back to him. "The last time I've seen you was when you rushed out the house after you got news about your best friend. What was his name...Koya? You was totally in a hurry to go help him. But not in such a hurry to forget that yellow scarf of yours. I don't know, I think he got some answers. But the police couldn't get answers out of him. What if a family member of you goes to him. Someone who wont dare turn him in for knowing so much, someone like me."

"OK, we're here...la casa of Braeburn." He said as he stopped, totally causing Soarin to bump into him. "Oh, we're here already? That was fast!" The two ponies entered the house, it was pretty decent. Like he said, two bedrooms, a bathroom, etc. Like any normal house would look like. "Well get yourself settled and supper would be ready...if you want any." For some reason this pony was acting down right happy. Soarin didn't want to ask him why he was crying earlier but maybe that's the reason why he's acting this way. Maybe he was trying to push all that aside and actually bottle that emotion up. As Braeburn went into the kitchen, Soarin, went into one of the amber pony's bedrooms and started to get comfortable. The thoughts came again brushing again his brain, in every way possible. He zipped the zipper down of his suit and looked into a nearby mirror that hung on the wall.

"I've seen things that no one else did. I never knew what that yellow scarf meant, and I still don't. But looking at your friends when they came to pick you up every time you would go out, I knew you was in the wrong crowd. I tried to tell you but, you never listened. Again, you never wanted any pony to help you out, but you can always help out every pony else." The amber pony went to the room about to tell the pegasus that supper was ready, but he heard Soarin talking to himself. He felt bad about eavesdropping but something told him not to interrupt. "I've seen you...slay the one you looked up to, your predecessor when I secretly followed you and your friends. The first and only time you've killed some pony. You felt terrible about it afterwards. Even when you came home after I beat you there. You're facial expression, it was full of terror and despair, absolute sadness as well. You hid it from our father and mother pretty well. They never suspected a thing. But I did, I knew it and I couldn't prevent it."

Braeburn peaked into the room and saw Soarin looking into the mirror with his uniform half way off, down to his waist. The cyan pegasus stared into the reflection and continued. "All you wanted to do was make me happy. Make this world a better place for me to live. Every pony who met you said that there was something about you. Every pony thought that the Goddess Etro herself; (who, was what we, as a whole believed in Etro giving rights to Celestia to rule the land of Equestria), had given you her heart. But since you've died, I guess that everything they said was wrong. But the thing they said about you having a golden heart was true. Well at least to me."

With every word that Soarin said, Braeburn felt his hooves weaken. He had just met this pegasus and yet he never wanted to leave his side. All the pain that this pegasus was going through, all the sorrow he must have been feeling all this time. Braeburn's problem was no where near this painful, the amber pony only wanted to be respected as a pony. But all that was washed away with the pegasus' words.

"After you're death, so much has happened. Father didn't even come to the funeral, Spitfire, our childhood friend left until I found her again. And mom...died right after you. Me on the other hand was sent in a endless spiral, a prison without end. Thoughts of suicide fogged my mind sending me even further with despair. Death itself was waiting for me to make the first move. Smiling his imp smile, consuming my thoughts with everything that had happened. But then, I saw a light, a memory of you telling me that whatever happens to you, to please keep your dream alive. That was the only time you've asked any pony to do something for you. You told me there's a new hope that I could be looking for and achieving if I never give up. The thought of you dying made me realize something, hope is a double edge blade that is cruel to those who latches onto impossible dreams. Hope plays with the mind, it can either send you into never ending happiness or to undying despair. You lived knowing this futility of your hope, and still lived on helping me find a new one. But sometimes I wonder what awaits me. A life without a brother, A life without that hope you wanted to find for me, A life of utter solitude."

Braeburn finally fell to his knees making a loud thud, shocking the cyan pegasus out of his trance. The amber colored pony looked up at Soarin with tears feeling up to the brim. "All I thought about was my problems being the biggest one of all. I wanted was love and respect from some pony, that's why I was crying in the restaurant. Everyday I would cry about my problems and issues but after hearing that story..." He couldn't continue, his tears fell from his face as he started to cry. "Hey, don't cry, if anyone should be crying it should be me, right?" As much as he wanted to there was no way he could cry. He tried thinking over and over about Zero dying, but it was just not coming out. He even got to the point when he was trying to force tears out by just slicing an onion. Even though it worked, it didn't feel the same. The last tear he ever cried was the one from the day he burned the house down. Remembering that day wasn't helping him cry at all. Actually that day was an inspirational day for him. It reminded him to keep moving forward and to never look back.

Soarin picked up Braeburn so he could stand on his hooves. "Look, I respect you, you don't have to feel this way. Come on, I'll buy you something, anything, what do you say about going out for a midnight walk. Something to get your mind off this mess." The amber stallion nodded, "I think that would be awesome." Soarin smiled as he lead the way out of the house then letting Braeburn lead the rest of the way. Both leaving the supper on the dining table letting it get cold. 


	3. Trigger The ColtCuddler

Location: Fillydelphia (Outside of Braeburn's House)

Year: 503 AF

Time of Day: Morning

"Hey...Braeburn, last night you kept on mentioning Appleloosa, was that where you lived before you came here?" The cyan pegasus asked as he swung the saddlebag over his back. "Well yeah, that was my home. Ah still get homesick from time to time but it's nice out here." Soarin walked toward the train station while waving his hoof back at Braeburn. The amber colt just stood there, staring at his new pegasus friend leaving. "Go after him...You know you want to," the thoughts in Braeburn's head said. "HEY...Wait up." Soarin turned around to see the stallion running towards him.

"Braeburn! Sorry but can you hurry this up, my train leaves in a few minutes." "Ah'm coming with you. Ah won't let you be alone through this." Those words struck the blue pegasus as his thoughts of what he said last night had stuck itself in his mind. _"__**A life of utter...SOLITUDE**__."_ Braeburn went closer to Soarin and wrapped his fore-hooves around the blue pegasus' neck. "You've cheered me up. It's the least Ah can do. Besides remember last night..." Soarin couldn't remember anything as he was drunk off his ass. But since the town wasn't screaming at him to get out, he thought that he didn't do anything to harm his reputation...or did he?

"Ah guess some ponies never change. Last night, all you've done was talk about you're life, and said a lot of inspirational things. Ponies around us was listening in, who knows you probably changed lives last night." Soarin took a huge mental sigh of relief. At least he hasn't done anything that would come back to hunt him back in the past. "Alright then, come on our train leaves in fifteen minutes. So pack your bags and lets go." Braeburn looked back at the blue pegasus, "Thanks a lot." Soarin nodded as he watched the pony as he went inside his house. The cyan pegasus felt a little more comfortable about the whole idea. At least he wasn't going to be alone in this experience. "Why does it feel like this day is going to be longer than expected?"

Braeburn on the other hand was too busy packing up to realize how happy he was. He packed everything from his essentials down to stuff he thought Soarin would like, for example grabbing a plush-pie from his dresser. Why did he have this? Even he didn't know. The amber pony looked at the pie and thought back to Appleloosa. "They...They ran me out of town...She broke up with me for it...But now Ah can forget about it." He walked to the window and saw Soarin sitting on his haunches waiting patiently. "I shouldn't keep him waiting." The amber pony grabbed his saddlebag and left out the door. When he exited, he was greeted with a warm smile. There, Braeburn felt more relaxed than anything. So did Soarin who was giving the smile.

"You ready to go?" The pegasus said still giving off that heart warming smile. "Yeah.." Braeburn grabbed the plush-pie and gave handed it to the pegasus. "Here, Ah want you to have this. It was gift from some pony. But Ah think you would appreciate it more than Ah ever did." "Thanks Braeburn, it's awesome." Both ponies looked at the pie then looked into each others eyes. "Well...I guess..." Braeburn started. "Only Crap, we need to go. NOW!" Soarin interrupted. Both stallions ran toward the train, bought their tickets, and successfully boarded it with seconds to spare. Braeburn sat down catching his breath, as Soarin was already putting his saddlebag up above on the place provided. He sat next Braeburn, plotting himself down with a thud. "This train ride is five hours long. You might wanna get something to eat in the dinning cart if your hungry." Braeburn shook his head indicating that he wasn't hungry, then sat there quietly.

Two hours passed as the train was traveling smoothly. Braeburn had fallen asleep not even five minutes ago. Soarin looked out the window to see the water underneath the bridge that the train was apparently moving on. The ride was peaceful, but not much to talk about. When Braeburn was awake, him and Soarin would laugh and joke around, but that was it. The train hit a bump which in turn made Braeburn's head lay on Soarin's shoulder. The blue pegasus jumped at first but that was because he wasn't paying attention. Seeing Braeburn laying on his shoulder really didn't bother him as he thought it was. So he let it happen.

Not a minute later a mysterious pony came from the back section of the train, which was the dinning area. He past Soarin and Braeburn's seat, only to notice the amber pony. This mysterious stallion didn't even notice the blue pegasus. Soarin didn't say anything cause he thought that this stallion worked for the train. The stallion started to dig in his saddlebag, then pulled a knife out. "He's gonna get it now." Soarin saw this and reacted quickly. "YOU FUCKING CO..." The pony didn't even get to finish what he was yelling as the blue pegasus quickly got up and the knocked the knife from the stallion's mouth to prevent Braeburn from getting stabbed. The mysterious stallion had a beige Stetson on his head. Under it, was a brown mane. He had a mask covering his muzzle and goggles that covered his eyes. He was built but not so much that Soarin couldn't move him away. Soarin pushed the stallion away from the sleeping earth pony.

The stallion didn't even stagger as he was moved by the blue pegasus. The stallion himself was a beige color himself. His cutie mark was that same mask that was on his face and money in a jar. Under the mask, he wore a yellow scarf around his neck, similar to the scarf Soarin's brother wore. Every pony that was on that cart was screaming and running away trying to get away from the scene. Soarin stared at the scarf, memories flowed throughout his mind. About his brother, about the things he used to tell him, Zero killing his predecessor. Anger coursed through the pegasus' body. "You 're one of them. You're one of the Yellow Scarfs! You probably know who killed my brother." The stallion spoke, "We've killed hundreds, even thousands, you got to be more specific kid." "My brother, ZERO!" The stallion froze at the sound of the name.

Braeburn finally woke up from all the commotion that was going on. "What's going on?" He looked to where Soarin and saw just an empty space. "You was about to get murdered, by this prick." The amber pony cocked his head the other way when he heard the cyan pegasus' voice and saw both Soarin and the mysterious pony standing and staring each other off. "You're...the brother...of...Zero?" Soarin nodded angrily, still staring at the mysterious stallion. The stallion didn't answer, all he could do was stay there and stare. "TRIGGER, GET OUT OF THERE NOW. THE TRAINS GONNA BLOW UP ANY SECOND NOW." His radio yelled. "BLOW UP!," Soarin screamed. The stallion known as Trigger looked toward the window as he saw a couple of other stallions pulling a small box cart, running in between the two tracks. "I was originally order to kill that pony over there..." Braeburn stood as Trigger moved ever so slowly to the window. "But the boss is gonna be so happy knowing that I've killed Zero's brother and accomplished my mission all one a day. Heh, I'm gonna be rich. Hope you fillies know how to swim either than that if you can't you can rest in pieces." Trigger jumped out the window and landed safely in the box cart that his friends was pulling. Then getting ahead of the train before making a move off the tracks. "They're gonna make it," Trigger said calmly.

Right then and there, the back of the train started to explode. Every cart from then on started to implode in fire. Soarin and Braeburn quickly moved to the front of the train. Remembering what Zero had taught him, the cyan pegasus had placed his ear to the base the train to listen. Every explosion that took place had some sort of pattern to it, and Soarin found out quickly. "Listen, the fourth train car to the rear had just exploded. We're on the first, which if the eight. So that means we only have..." The fifth cart to the back exploded. "15 seconds left. Quick hold on to me." "But what about…..", the amber pony replied as he wrapped his fore-hooves around the Wonderbolt's neck, carefully not to choke him. "There's no time!" Soarin jumped out of the wrong window, off the wrong side of the train. Since the train was on a bridge that was suspended above water, the two didn't have a place to land. Soarin spread his wings for he could fly as it became an epic fail. He wings started to cramp up and become stiff.

"Crap...NOT NOW!" The two hurdled down toward the water, letting Braeburn's hat fly away in the breeze while doing so. As soon as the two hit the water, the last of the train exploded, causing debris to fall into the water. All sorts of sharp edges was falling. Both Soarin and Braeburn resurfaced and looked up. Not a pretty sight. A medium sized edge, a piece of metal from the side of the train, was aiming for Braeburn. "You have the worst of luck today." Soarin once again thought swiftly on his hooves, as he pushed the amber stallion out of the way. The piece of metal fell right in between them. After dodging most of the debris, Soarin looked up at the train tracks and saw the aftermath of the explosions. Fire burning ponies to a crisp, loving families being separated by death. "Just, who was that guy?"

Braeburn was swimming slowly towards the shore. "Uh, Braeburn..." The amber pony turned back around. "I...don't know how to swim." Braeburn chuckled to himself. "Then how do you know how to float?" "I guess I'm just letting my body go." The earth pony swam to the pegasus as Soarin wrapped one fore-hoof around Braeburn's neck. "C'mon, Ah'm not going to do this all by ma self. Kick those hind-legs." Soarin started to kick his hind-hooves as did Braeburn. Both made it to shore, and waiting for them was indeed, Trigger. "I knew you'd make it, you're Zero's brother. I bet he taught you everything he knows. Am I right?" Soarin got up quickly, "You knew my brother...tell me who killed him. WAS IT YOU?" Trigger chuckled, "I wish I had the honor, you Saints always gets in the way...But what can I say, I get to kill the next best thing. Some pony he loved very much, his brother." Soarin double took between Trigger and Braeburn. "Then why are you trying to kill Braeburn."

Trigger laughed out loud, "Him, I really don't know. Something about getting run out of town. The boss said that the chief will give us a hell of a lot of bits if he's dead." Soarin slowly turned his head to Braeburn. "What did you do?" "Braeburn stared at the sandy ground beneath him. "I too was born and raised in the town of Appleloosa, and we don't tolerate his kind ruining our town." "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE'VE DONE. YOU CAN'T JUST NOT LIKE PEOPLE BECAUSE THEIR DIFFERNT!" Soarin screamed, not wanting to hear the rest. "So naive, I'm guessing he hasn't told you yet. You see...that colt that you're protecting...he's been nice to you all day, hasn't he? He cried in a restaurant's bathroom? Invited you over to his house to spent the night?" Soarin just stood there. Of course he didn't want to listen but in the back of his mind he was interested. Trigger continued, "You've fallen right into his trap. He told you that he wanted to be love and respected. So you can feel bad for him, take him out, then it happens. You wound up..." "SHUT UP!" Soarin charged at the beige earth pony. Trigger immediately drew his knife and cut Soarin's cheek.

Braeburn saw this and fell to the floor, crying for what he just heard. "It's different, I...I don't... he..." The amber pony was at a lost for words. All he could do was watch the fight between the two ponies. Trigger pinned Soarin, "You have to face the truth, Braeburn is a COLT-CUDDLER." Soarin eyes went wide as Braeburn's head went straight back down. Trigger got off the blue pegasus as he just stayed lying there. Braeburn slowly got up and started to walk away.

Feeling the way he did before he met Soarin. The amber cowpony felt like his heart shattered into pieces. He secretly did like Soarin. But first it was one of his little schemes, sort of like a one night stand, then taking everything afterwards. But after they went to Braeburn's house, hearing what Soarin went through...he felt a sudden change of heart. He was going to tell the pegasus eventually, but he wasn't planning to tell him about Appleloosa. The amber pony had to run out of Appleloosa because of the his antics to get in bed with other colts. After hearing about this Braeburn's mare-friend, Carrot Top, broke up with him, not only because he was gay, because he was gay and using colts to his advantage.

Braeburn continued walking, slow and painfully, away from the colt he cared for. "No, I don't care what he's done in the past. That's not the pony I've met yesterday." Trigger finally loses his temper. "You still protecting him, what about your brother? Just imagine what he'll think of you." "My, brother would be proud of me. I'm standing up to what I believe in. I don't judge ponies because of what they did or how they look. My brother did the same." Trigger and Soarin was now circling each other. Braeburn stopped in his tracks and looked back at Soarin. Soarin looked at him back. But when the cyan turned his head back to Trigger, he was met with a head-butt to the face, knocking him out in the process. "Soarin..." The amber pony screamed as he ran to his aid. Braeburn looked at Soarin and started crying. His tears meeting Soarin's now bloody face. "I'm...so...sorry." In a quick second, the amber pony felt weak, he closed his teary eyes, remembering the last thing he witnessed, Soarin, bleeding from the forehead and one of his own tears falling on the pegasus' face.

_**"Load 'Em Up Boys, The Boss, Is Gonna Love This!"**_


	4. Enter The Void

Location: ?

Year: 503 AF

Time of Day: Dusk

Braeburn woke up tied to a seat, with his one of his hooves hoof-cuffed to something else. The cowpony did looked around but saw nothing but walls surrounding him. He then looked at his cuffed hoof and followed the chain that connected to another cuff. It locked onto a cyan hoof. Immediately, the amber cowpony knew whose hoof that was. Braeburn turned away and bowed his head, remembering what happened before he blacked out. "...Soarin..."

"What!" The cyan pegasus said rather more angrily than he thought. The volume of his voice made Braeburn gasp a little. He sighed then started to speak in a small voice. "I'm...sorry, for putting you into this mess. Listen...Ah" Soarin interrupted rather to quickly, "Why didn't you just tell me that you were a Colt-Cuddler? Why didn't you tell me that you had ponies after you? What the hell did you do in Appleloosa?" Braeburn's head hung low again. "Ah...thought...Ah thought you were going to be like every pony else. Where Ah grew up, the ponies in Appleloosa never liked...well...ponies like me. First they just told us to keep all the cuddling or fooling in our houses, but then...it happened." Soarin turned his head so that the amber pony could know that he was still listening. "Ah started to have this obsessive feeling, Ah couldn't hide it. Ah didn't want to hide it, to be honest. Ah wanted ponies to start respecting ponies like us. So...Ah did the only thing that came to mind. Start a routine to get more straight ponies to be more cuddly. But all that stop when Ah was ran out of town. Honestly, You were the first pegasus that Ah wanted to do it to since Ah came to Fillydelphia. But after Ah heard your story...Ah kinda felt like you were the one. For me...y'know. Ah was gonna tell you honest. Ah never meant for this to happen. T'aint fair, why do Ah always get into these kinds of situations. Every pony left me, ma ex mare-friend that left because Ah was a Colt-Cuddler and that she knew Ah didn't love her anymore, ma immediate family that disowned me, and now you're gonna die know because of me."

"No ones gonna die. Now listen, these idiots forgot to tie your left hind-hoof." Braeburn looked over at his left and there Soarin was telling the truth. The amber pony noticed that indeed his hind-hoof was free. "Now listen closely." "How closer do you want me? You know if we weren't tied down I..." "NOT NOW!" Braeburn stood quiet as he started to listen to Soarin. "You see that knife over there on that table. Trigger left it here, cause he knows that I'm gonna use it." Braeburn had an idea, but was a little scared to say it out loud. Soon he swallowed his fear and spoke, "It's like he wants you to escape or worst, give him a better fight." "Exactly! Now buck the table from under it at a 45 degree angle, the knife is gonna fly in the air. Then I want you to catch it." The amber stallion nodded and did what he was told.

As the knife flew in the air, Braeburn safely caught the knife in his mouth by the hilt. "Got it," Braeburn said while turning his head a little too fast, almost stabbing Soarin in the same scar that laid on his cheek because of Trigger. "Sorry..." The cyan pegasus then took a deep breath as he knew what was coming next. "Now here comes this part." The two squirmed so when they turned their heads, Braeburn could successfully pass Soarin the knife. By his mouth. Both ponies slowly maneuvered there heads as Soarin went to grab the knife. He couldn't help himself, Braeburn saw the lips of his friend getting closer and closer. Before he knew it, he closed the gap between the two pair of lips. The amber stallion closed his eyes as soon as those lips connected. Everything around him was melting, he haven't felt anything like this. He was completely lost in the kiss.

Soarin on the other hand, had a face on that look like he hit a brick building then saw his mother getting bonked by a hotdog with out the bun. He didn't know what was happening, all he wanted was the knife that was still in both of their mouths. As stuff couldn't get any awkward than this, Soarin heard hoof steps. Since in the middle of his predicament, the cyan pegasus only could move his eyes to the source.

In the doorway, a random stallion wearing the same yellow scarf as all the others, looked at the two. "You make me sick, getting your last kiss on before the boss comes and kill you." Soarin's eyebrows arched as he made grunting noises, indicating that he was not happy. As for Braeburn, it just made him want to continue, and so he did. The amber pony had stuck his tongue inside the pegasus' maw first maneuvering around the knife's hilt and connecting or should I say fapping on Soarin's. The cyan pegasus grunts were getting more furious as he stared at the random stallion still in the doorway. "Oh, Shut Up! Just continue on sucking each other faces." He left being aggravated by the sight.

"BRAEBURN!" Soarin yelled in a muffled voice. The amber stallion quickly jolted back and canceled the kiss. Soarin didn't even have to say a thing. His eyes told it all. Braeburn turned back around and faced the wall that was in front of him, bowing his head in embarrassment. The cyan pegasus took the knife and started cutting the ropes. "What are we gonna do about the hoof-cuffs?" Still, the pegasus stayed silent continuing his cutting of the ropes. "Ah guess, we gonna have to deal with it then." Braeburn said noticing that Soarin was being quiet for one reason and one reason only. The cyan pegasus finished cutting his bonds that held him to the chair. Now, time for Braeburn. Soarin really...really didn't want to do this, after what the amber cowpony did, he felt like he should leave the pony there with his thoughts. But how can he forget about the hoof-cuffs. They connected them to each other and that knife wasn't going to do much.

The cyan pegasus had no other thought that came to mind. His confusion had turned to anger as he quickly cut the colt's ropes off the amber colt. "Don't drag me down." The pegasus said coldly. Braeburn got up and felt a tug on his left fore-hoof. Soarin didn't say anything, just a motion of his head told Braeburn to follow him. The two hurried throughout this abandon apartment, sneaking around until Soarin spotted the stallion that had witness the thing that Soarin completely thought was a complete horror. "Hey d***head!" The stallion turned his head to a hoof drilling into his cheek. He fell to the floor holding his cheek with his hoof. When he looked up to see who and hoofed him, a small chain had wrapped around his neck. Braeburn looked at the cyan pegasus' face to see a smile of a hurt and vengeful stallion. Ready to take a life. The blue pegasus knew he couldn't choke this pony without the assistants of the other colt that was locked with him, but he still tried to do it anyway.

"Blue!" Soarin had froze at the sound of the familiar voice. "Only one person knows me by that nickname. But it can't be..." The cyan stallion turned slowly as he was met with a usual smile that would greet him every morning when he would go downstairs from his room. "...Zero? But how, you're dead. You was in the casket and all. We put you six feet under." The white pegasus just walked to his younger brother, as he still kept his smile. Soarin, with his eyes almost filled up with tears, just stood there looking at his older brother, relieved to see his face once again. Zero took his left fore-hoof and placed it on Soarin's left shoulder. The tears that couldn't be cried when he thought of the pain that had consume him when the news first hit his ears. The cyan pegasus thought of the sad and happy times that they had together, but still couldn't cry. But seeing his brother, right in front of him. For one last time before the white pegasus faded away. "Zero..."

"SOARIN!" Braeburn screamed as he pushed down Soarin for a knife wouldn't be driven into his chest. The knife collided with the chains of the hand-cuffs. Usually a knife wouldn't be able to split a chain like this but with the force that was behind the knife made it so. Soarin rolled out the way, getting back up on his hooves. In place of the white pegasus, was actually Trigger with the knife in his mouth. "Finally, let's see what you've got. Let's see if your brother teach you all the things he knows." The beige stallion took off his stetson that was hiding a horn. "You're A Unicorn!" Soarin exclaimed. "I'm guessing your brother never mentioned me before in his little lessons. The gang calls me Trigger but I'm actually a unicorn with special magic that no other has. The name's Void...Void Closure."

Braeburn gazed at the unicorn then back at Soarin. He knew that sparks was going to fly with just a look at the eyes of both ponies. "Wait...Void Closure?" Braeburn thought to himself..."SOARIN, Ah know who that is, whatever you do don't..."

"ENTER THE VOID!" Closure yelled as his horn glowed dark purple making the area around the both of them illuminated with the same color. The floor started to shake and the floor under the two started to shatter. Soarin yelled as he felt as if he was falling. Closure stayed silent, concentrating on his magic. Soarin opened his eyes as he saw nothing but...stars?

"What...What kind of magic is this?" Soarin asked as he got his composure back pretty fast.

"It's the Void...somewhere you're trapped in for all eternity. Too bad...I really wanted to have a little more fun with you, but duty calls. I'll just have to let the Void, give you suffering."

As Void dissipated out of the magical void, Soarin started to feel weak. His head was spinning, rotating the millions of stars above and below him. "You...you..", Soarin spluttered out before he fell out unconscious. While in this state of mind, Soarin felt many things happen to his body. The cyan stallion pegasus was falling...right into a...liquid of some sort. In all honesty, the blue pegasus didn't nor couldn't feel or dis-cipher what the wet substance was. He continued to feel this feeling that his coat was getting wet and his stomach turning by the fall.

The blue pegasus slowly opened his eyes not fully awake and saw white clouds above him. He continued to fall knowing he might hit something soon. The wind, the clouds, the sky, they all looked upon Soarin as he was about to close his eyes again. That is until, a bright light shined in his face. Giving him reason to open his eyes back up. A white hoof had followed the bright light. It wrapped itself around Soarin's. "I've...I've felt this...hoof before..." Soarin said continuing his endless fall.

"Don't you dare give up on me now. He needs you. More than any-pony else right now." a voice boomed from the sky above. Soarin was pulled up past the clouds and into the stars. There, the wet felling had gone away completely. Still being pulled by the mysterious white hoof, Soarin felt right at...home. It was then he knew whose hoof this really was and gain his consciousness back. "Thank You, Brother!"

Soarin woke up with a strong jolt, stood on his hooves as the magic void dissipated and had been condoned. Braeburn, who was now gazing at the blue pegasus, felt more relieved that Soarin was able to escape Closure's magic void. "Soarin..." "Don't say another word. I'll get you out of this, I swear on my brother's grave, I will protect you!" Braeburn once again gazed into the eyes of the cyan pegasus. This time, not only were their green, a gleam of light passed through as the fire was blazing.

Void Closure clapped his hooves for the heroic bravery that Soarin gained. "You somhow manage to get through my magic void spell, and now you think you have the guts to take me on. Well you have the angry look down. But can you back it up." Soarin couldn't do much since he was still hoof-cuffed to Braeburn, but that wasn't gonna stop him. Not today, not ever, he was ready, to kill or be killed. The code that his brother followed and now what he chose to follow. He wasn't only ready for a fight. He was ready to die.


	5. Light Beneath The Darkness

Location: Unknown

Year: 503 AF

Time of Day: Dusk

Soarin laid on the floor, blood seeping out of various parts of the pegasus' body. His mouth tainted with the crimson color as he coughed up more of the tainted liquid. The blue pegasus could barely keep his eyes open. He looked up above him to see none other than Braeburn standing over him, tears swelling in his eyes. Soon to fall on the pegasus' bloody face.

"Br...Brae...I'm...I'm sorry. I...I couldn't keep my promise." Soarin murmured.

"That's quite alright, I really had a nice time, Soarin..." Braeburn said with a hint of sadness in his voice as the tears continued to fall on Soarin's cheeks. Braeburn was sniffing and wincing, to not notice that Closure was creeping up behind the cow-pony.

"Goodbye...Little Pony!" Braeburn quickly turned around only to meet the fate of a knife to his throat.

"!" Soarin woke up beside a sleeping Braeburn. Heart beating faster than anything he ever felt before. Multiple beads of sweat trailing down Soarin's temples. The cyan pegasus looked over to Braeburn who was fast asleep. His head slipping slowly over until it landed on Soarin's shoulder. Soarin truly didn't know what to think, if that was just a dream, then is Braeburn really a...colt-cuddler?

Soarin looked at the stallion that had his head on his shoulder for a few moments. The dream was so intense. Deep within the pegasus' mind, the dream was replaying, but had it always try to show Soarin something? To figure it out, Soarin lightly switched his shoulder for a pillow that the train attendant gives when you have an over-night stay on the train.

The blue pegasus walked out of the cart to the balcony of the train. Looking up at the dusk sky, darkness covered most but little slightly faded stars lighted the night sky. Soarin couldn't keep his mind off of this stallion. It felt like something had guided him to meet this colt. But even if that wasn't the case, if he wanted to go, he would've been gone by now. If he wanted to leave, he would've left by now. Why was this so hard for him?

Sounds of hooves came to the balcony. Soarin looked back to see who was it that had came. It was the very pony that he was thinking of...Braeburn. "You're up mighty early. What got ya hooked?" Braeburn started.

A brief silence blew as the wind did the same. Both stallion's manes flowed with the wind, Braeburn's more loose and freely. Then, Soarin took a short breath and spoke...

"I had a dream."

"About what?" Braeburn questioned.

A sigh came from the cyan pegasus. "It was about me and you..." Soarin told the whole story of how both of them were traveling and was forcefully pushed off track, how they were captured, and how he fought Void Closure. But the things he left out was Braeburn being a colt-cuddler, and how he died at the end.

"That's some dream y'all dreamed of."

"Braeburn...I've got a question for you...What are you really here for, I mean Fillydelphia?"

Another moment of silence was in commence. It was Braeburn's turn to tell his back story. He stared out toward the mountainous ranges that the train and started to tell Soarin, Everything.

"Well, it all started when Ah was 'round five. My dad and mom had an argument over my dad's habit of staying out so late. But 'lil did she know that ma dad had "change" his motives when he goes out. So one night, ma mom and I started to follow him, of course I wasn't old enough to understand this but we caught my father, cuddling with another stallion. After that ma mom went to the sheriff Gold-Star, Silver-Star's father, and had ma dad shot and killed for being a colt-cuddler. Over the years, Ah was always alone, and always kept to ma self. Until, this pegasus came to Appleloosa. Ah've never seen any pony like him. Ah still know exactly how he looks like. Blue, so full of life, even darker..." Braeburn stopped for a bit. "But that's beside the point. We were both teenagers and ma hormones was sky high, and that day forward, I've been a colt-cuddler. Only if we just had that one and only eye contact, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore, and after that, Ah've haven't seen him since."

Soarin mentally high fived himself for guessing it right on the first guess, but he felt legitimately sorry for the colt. Losing his father, just because he liked some pony of the same sex. Soarin was about to say something but Braeburn looked as if he wasn't finished.

"A few years passed, and ma mother died in her sleep. Good thing Ah was already old enough to take care of ma self. But, Ah've been feeling kinda lonely, and Ah've felt like Ah needed cuddling. So Ah tried to go around and see if there were any others like me but Ah've accidentally asked the wrong stallions and they decided to run me out of town." Tears started falling from the colt's face. "Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean to drop everything on you."

Without warning, Soarin immediately wrapped his fore-hooves around Braeburn and pulled him into a hug. "Cry! It's alright, I'm here...and I'm not leaving!"

With the rest of the dusk hour, Soarin held Braeburn in his fore-hooves for Braeburn could bury his face into his chest and let it out. Soarin didn't care for his coat getting wet, it was for a good cause.

When Braeburn finally finished, both stallion's sat back into their seats as Braeburn fell asleep still in Soarin grasp. Even though it wasn't his fore-hooves this time, it was his wings. The dreamed replayed in Soarin's head as they both laid in the seats next to each other.

Later that morning, Braeburn woke up, reaching over to feel the pegasus that practically cuddled with him all night. But the pegasus wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't even on the same cart. The cow-pony stood up from the train seat and looked around the cart. Some ponies still sleeping, others getting up and heading straight for the dining cart. Braeburn thought for a moment, then popped his head in to see if the pegasus he was looking for was attending to his breakfast. But as Braeburn looked around, Soarin was no where in sight. If he wasn't in the dining cart, where could he be? Then it hit him. The amber colored earth pony went straight for the balcony at the end of the train.

Once there, he saw Soarin looking up at the clouds, having a brief smirk before he turned to Braeburn and let his smirk become a full blown goofy grin. "Howdy partner." Soarin greeted with a nice attempted on a southern accent. Braeburn couldn't help but chuckle. "How'd you sleep?"

Braeburn went up next to the cyan pegasus. "Good, especially with that comfy wing over me." His cheeks burned red as he blushed immediately after the comment.

The cyan pegasus saw this and blushed very lightly. Almost noticeable by the cow-pony standing next to him. Braeburn inched closer getting closer to Soarin. Now that Soarin knew Braeburn was a colt-cuddler, he still felt a little guilty about the way he put Soarin into his business. How can he make it up to the blue pegasus? The pegasus' lips were right in front of him, blocking all concentration from his thoughts. He wanted to do it. Kiss the hell out of Soarin. To the cow-pony, the blue pegasus was so nice and kind. He also had a scarring past that had haunted him practically forever.

Soarin closed his eyes as the breeze brushed past his face. The cool wind relaxed all his thoughts, all his memories, and brought the feeling of flight. "Braeburn, can you do me a favor?"

"What's that partner?" Braeburn asked not taking his eyes off the lips of the other.

"Watch my stuff?" Soarin replied as he jumped off the train opened his wings and soared through the sky.

Braeburn broke out of his little trance and let his eyes follow the pegasus. For some reason, the blue pegasus looked as if his attitude had suddenly changed. When on ground, he was calm and collective, but not much focused as in the air. The dark blue mane flowing in the wind, his eyes focused, not on anything in particular, but in his flight. What Braeburn saw was a totally different pegasus. He wasn't the Soarin that he'd just met the other day. This unknown pegasus had the looks of Soarin and was disguising himself as the blue pegasus.

The amber cow-pony's eyes followed him. He thought for a while, then came to a solution. "That's it, once he comes back down here, Ah'm gonna tell 'em. Tell 'em how I feel." Braeburn said to himself. He took a couple of minutes to collect his thoughts. He couldn't wait, he simply couldn't stand the feeling of waiting. "SOARIN!"

Soarin's focus was interrupted, as he shifted awkwardly in the sky. "Whoa..." He looked back at the train. Braeburn was waving him down. The cyan pegasus chuckled as he landed on the balcony of the train. "Okay, what happened?"

Braeburn looked straight into the pegasus' eyes. "Soarin, Ah got a question to ask ya?" Soarin tilted his head. "Are...y'all alright with colt-cuddlers?"

Soarin thought for a minute. "Never really been bothered by colt-cuddlers. In fact, sometimes...You know what, forget about it. It's not important." He said as he brushed his hoof through his mane. "Anyways, is that all?"

"No.." The cow-pony replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah'm just gonna come out with it. Ah'm a colt-cuddler...and Ah kinda like you. And Ah mean...really like you."

The dark blue maned pegasus stood silent. As for Braeburn, the long silence was a bad sign.

"Fine, I'll do it." Soarin finally saying. Braeburn was shocked. "I told you, I'll always be there for you. I'm not going out on that promise, and to tell you the truth, I don't mind trying new things. Actually, I was thinking...of kinda askin you the same thing."

"Ya...Ya were?"

"Yup, You showed me a lot of hospitality, you told me something very personal, and better yet, you gave me a companion. You was there when I was lonely. I needed some pony with me to tell me every once and a while to tell me that every little thing is gonna be alright." Braeburn was now blushing. "And then there you were. Some pony that needed the same comfort."

The amber pony couldn't help himself. He threw his fore-hooves around the blue pegasus, pressing his lips against the other's. Soarin was taken back at first but something had held him there, wanting to continue. He did just that. As Braeburn begged for entrance, Soarin gracefully let him enter. The two tongues wrestling for dominance, Soarin winning without contest. The two broke apart for air, breathing the air around them.

The sky was so blue and the light was all over. Clouds as white as snow, before a good Winter Wrap Up. Maybe, just maybe, you can see that little light that's surrounded by darkness.


	6. Brother's Last Wish

Location: Manehattan

Year: 503 AF

Time of Day: Morning (8:23am)

The train stopped at the train station as ponies of all kinds entered and exited. The new couple exited the train with their luggage on their backs. Manehattan was a very big place, buildings reaching the sky, a variety of stores, and a lot of shows you can attend to. Even though Soarin had been to the city before, he was always amazed by the scenery around him. As for Braeburn, this city was like a whole other world. Sure he moved from Appleloosa to Fillydelphia, but those places had nothing on Manehattan.

"So, why don't we find a hotel we can stay at? There we can put our stuff down and then search the city for something we could do." Soarin said while smiling at the colt next to him.

"Yea." That was the only word that Braeburn could muster out of his mouth. Soarin laughed at how the amber pony looked as if he was a needle in a huge hay stack.

The two traveled all over the city trying to find the perfect hotel. One that wasn't that pricey but one that wasn't a scam. Soarin could always use his Wonderbolt fee and let the Princess pay half but he didn't want her to pay any unnecessary fees. Besides, he wanted to show Braeburn that he was a good colt-friend and pay for the hotel himself.

Finally the hotel was reached. The perfect hotel, in which these two can experience the high life without bending deep within Soarin's budget. "We'll take the sweetest suite you've got." Soarin said with his broad chest bulging out. The mare behind the counter giggled as she glanced over at the two and saw Braeburn looking at Soarin having a huge blush on his face.

"Right this way, sirs..." the mare said as she escorted the two to their suit.

It was something to behold through Braeburn's eyes, opening the window to see the big city. Bigger than what he was used to. Espically the view that the hotel room produced. Huge buildings scraping the morning sky. Clouds whiter than the eye could see. The bask glow of the sun reflecting off of the windows that covered the buildings. Birds flying in a flock across the sky.

"Hope you have a nice stay here." The mare mentioned as she exited the door.

Once the door closed, Soarin jumped onto the bed facing upwards to see the ceiling. Soon his sight was to block by Braeburn who climbed on top of the cyan pegasus. The amber colored stallion nuzzled Soarin's neck until he had the right spot to cease the nuzzling and keep it there. No words were exchange. They both just wanted to enjoy each others warm bodies. A sweet breeze blew inside the room from the window that Braeburn forgot to close. Then a thought came to Soarin...

"We Should Totally Go Out Today!"

With quite shock from the sudden outburst. "Where are we gonna go?" Braeburn asked.

"I don't know...maybe we could figure something out when we are walking." Soarin replied calmly.

"Alrighty then...I guess?"

The two left the hotel looking for something to do. The walk was endless, Soarin was practically dragging his hooves across the ground following behind Braeburn. The two stallions came up across a fast food restaurant. "Hmph, McSoy huh?" Soarin asked.

"Well...it is close to the hotel, and ah am pretty hungry." Braeburn replied.

"Alright!" The two enters the twin doors into the fast food joint.

After ordering the food, both sat at a table near the window. Both engaging into a conversation.

"So, Soar..." Braeburn asked as he saw Soarin gulf down his hay fires. "Y'all never told me 'bout your brother."

Soarin immediately stopped in his tracks almost giving himself another hoof full of hay fires. His heart felt cold, his mind went back into the past.

"My...my brother?" You want to know about him?" Soarin asked.

"Well, yeah. You never talked about him. Well not without going into this deep deep depression." Braeburn reassured.

"Fine," Soarin said as he sighed. "Where to begin? Well, he was this awesome pegasus who looked after me, always. Sometimes I think, he would be more of a father than my real dad."

Braeburn listened, not saying a single word, not interrupting for one second.

"But at times he'll be more quieter, like he wasn't there. I mean it sounds weird if you think about it. His body was there in the house, but he was somewhere else all at once." Soarin went on about his brother, not trying to talk about anything that would upset him. But a certain topic had came up, something he had hid in the back of his mind. A topic he wanted to bury with him to the grave without mentioning again.

"My brother...Zero, he was in the wrong crowd. I tried not to think about it but I could tell it was getting to him. But...But..." Soarin couldn't hold back. He wanted to tell someone, no, he needed to tell someone. "I...I saw him...I SAW HIM DIE!" Soarin yelled, as the bystanders all looked in shock. "My brother...I...I saw him, he was...he was...killed, right in front of me." Soarin folded his fore-hooves on the table for he could rest his head face down in them. Still, nothing...No tears, no whimpering, nothing. The memory played out in his head. All Braeburn could do was sit by his colt-friend's side and comfort him. Every pony that was staring unintentionally simultaneously awed at the sight then went back to their personal business and food.

Both pegasi brothers went through the door to an old ruin in deep within Everfree Forest. Soarin rested up against the wall tired. Zero on the other hand stood before him. Bloody, sweaty, and most of all angry. "Why In The World Would You Follow Me! Are You Crazy!"

"I just wanted to..." Soarin tired to apologize. But was interrupted by his older brother.

"You've could've gotten yourself killed."

A laughter came from behind them. The two looked at the source. The debris covered almost the whole floor. Except...the middle. It looked like the debris itself didn't want to hit the markings on the floor.

A hooded figure stood in the middle of it all. His green glowing eyes leered at the two. Another laugh was heard as the two cocked their heads up. A pale earth pony, about Zero's age. He wore the same yellow scarf that Zero and his friends had.

"It's nice to see you Zero! Oh, and you brought your brother too." The pale earth pony spoke.

"It's actually wrong to say that I've missed my best friend. Before you've changed. Right, Trigger?"

He chuckled, "It's a blast from the past isn't it Zero? But I can say the same to you. Only if we had Koya. It would've been like a family reunion."

Soarin backed up slowly toward the door. Zero still facing the earth pony..

"What do you mean Trigger? I haven't changed." Zero questioned.

"Or did you?" Trigger said as he flew down before the hooded figure. It's green eyes still glaring at Zero. Like daggers shooting out of them. It didn't look good at all. "I'm guessing you don't remember anything before Doctor Whooves do you?" Zero was not able to answer, he was lost for words. "You really don't know? That's to bad. I bet you were just parading around town thinking you were the real thing. Sorry to tell you this but your a fake!"

Soarin's ears jolted, as Zero's expression stayed as cold as ever.

The black maned alicorn had taken off the hood of the figure.

Zero's eyes struck wide open as the figured was revealed. An exact copy of himself with tores in his skin, blood dripping all over his coat. Gashes and cuts filled it's face and his feathers on the wings were molting. Trigger laughed at the white pegasus' expression. Shock, pure shock. "See, let me introduce you to your real self."

"If he's really me, how come he's on your side?" Zero said regaining his composure.

"Well, Zero here is a Bloodthirsty Pegasus of Destruction, I've just re-awakened him. You see, ever since your little encounter with Doctor Whooves, or should I say Zero's encounter with him, the Doctor decided to put Zero out to his misery. He said he were a danger to all of Equestria. After that he tore poor Zero here almost to pieces and threw him here. I found him just laying here and I had to help. But little did I know, that the Doctor had created a biol-genetic form of you. Erasing your memory, and giving you a new life. He was the one who raised Zero from the dead and now Zero's gonna take back his place of being the real Zero." Trigger exclaimed as the real Zero started walking toward the other. "I'll just call him, Oblivion. Than it'll be easier to determine whose who, and I want you to enjoy that name before you die."

Zero's mane fell over his eyes. A shadow casting over them showing nothing but darkness. "What's so dangerous about him?"

"He will kill anything that gets in his way. Also you know darn well that he's one of the fastest pegasi. He can take out a whole gang in five minutes." Trigger laughed.

"He's not that different then. C'mon, I'll fight you...both of you! This copy is about to kill the original." Zero replied with a smirk.

"Zero! What are you doing! Get out of there, RUN!" Soarin screamed at his older brother. Still far away from the scene.

"Soarin...Leave...Now!"

"But..."

"I love you, bro!" Zero said as his mane finally uncovered his eyes as he looked to his younger brother. The light in his eyes and a haze. He looked as if he knew what would happen next.

The two Zeros started, a battle of whose who. They both stood on their hind-hooves swinging their fore-hooves at each other. Both not letting up. Blow after blow the two went for it. As, what Trigger called him, Oblivion slammed Zero onto the wall, debris started to once again fall. Big boulders this time. Soarin was at a safe distance and different have to worry about it, but both Zeros had two. They dodged and fought over and over again. They were fast indeed, but how long could each other keep this up?

"Go for the kill Oblivion!" Trigger yelled out. Oblivion did just that. As a boulder was approaching at high speed, Oblivion had pushed Zero in the way of it. But do to the fact that Zero was holding him at the time, Oblivion went with him. Both struggling to get away from each other, the two let go and moved just in time for the boulder to hit right between them. Oblivion used that as a distraction and hoofed Zero in the stomach, lifted him in the air, and slammed him down..hard. As Oblivion got up, he wiped his mouth and walked away. Since more debris was falling, and bigger than ever, it was going to eventually crush Zero and kill him. Oblivion didn't have anything to worry about. He did what he had to do. Or did he?

"ZERO! GET UP! " Soarin called out in a massive scream. All that scream was, was a muffled noise as Zero began to lose his conscience. His sight faded to black.

"Huff...Huff...Huff..."

"Hey now that I've got a good look at you...I remember you. You're Zero Saint of the Yellow Scarfs. What are you doing here?

"I...don't...remember!"

"Well, when I found you, I guess you were sleeping. Sorry to wake you."

"I'm actually glad you did. All I remember is my family and my friends. What's your name?"

"I'm Cadence..."

"That name do sound familiar, your're the Princess...of the...Crystal Empire...or something?"

"Yes that's me...Say can you help me out with something?"

"What if I'm not the pegasus your looking for?"

"With your performance earlier, you've already prove that to me...Zero! Oh I almost forgot. Thanks for saving me."

The eyes of the white pegasus jumped open as he got up and just moved out of the way of the falling boulder. "Hey Oblivion, Taste This!" Zero immediately ran for the other and took out knife from his scarf, put it in his mouth and stabbed Oblivion through the heart. Blood had engulfed Zero's mane and face as he pulled the knife out. Oblivion Zero fell to the floor, motionless, dead. Trigger on the other hand had escape in the middle of the fight. The debris finally had stopped falling like rain as the top of the ruin was now gone and sunshine was now showing.

"Zero, You Did It!" Soarin ran to Zero who stood on all fours again and gave him a huge hug.

"Don't tell me you've had doubts, did you?" Zero questionably laughed.

"No, I was just worried that's all." Soarin said as he softly punched Zero's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry, your big brother..." Blood seeped through his chest. His face turning pale very face.

"Z..Zero, what's wrong...ZERO!" Soarin screamed as he saw his brother drop in front of him. Soarin reached down and pushed the white pegasus onto his back. The blood was gushing out of his chest. Soarin didn't know what to do, all he thought of doing was placing his fore-hooves onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding, but nothing was working.

"So...Soarin.." Zero said as he spat out blood.

"That's a good sign, stay with me." Soarin said as he continued holding the wound.

"Soarin...I'm not...gonna...make it...this...time..p...please...just leave.."

"I can't just let die out here."

"I...want you...to do me a favor."

"What is it? What do you want me to do?"

"Soarin...please...live. You're all I got left in this world. Please, Wish Beyond The Limits. Find that special something...to inspire you...to move on." Zero eyes finally stopped motioning. His body still as a rock. Everything around his body was numb and cold. There, he was finally gone.

Soarin looked as his brother on the floor, looking not only at him but coldly through him. The cyan pegasus couldn't take it. He had the close those eyes, and that he did. His hoof ran down his brother's face, closing both eyes in the process. Soarin's face rested on his brothers chest as he cried out. Little did he know that those tears would be the last he'll cry for very long time.

A figure flew down behind the young pegasus and his dead brother. His horn glowed like the sun. He walked over the two, and patted Soarin on his shoulder. "His body might have been a fake, but he had the heart and memories of the real thing. I'm sorry but I had to do it for the sake of the Yellow Scarfs."

Soarin raised his head slowly from his brother's chest as the blood that was on Zero's lifeless body was now dripping over half of Soarin's face. His head slowly turned to look at the figure. "You have the same look as your brother!" Soarin's eyes spewed with anger.


	7. Zero and X

Location: (Everfree Forest: ?)

Year: 502 AF

Time of Day: Dusk

"Who...Who...are you?" Soarin screamed with all his might.

"The Oblivion Killer! My name is Crest...Your brother's closest friend." This particular pony was an blue alicorn with a midnight blue mane and tail and a mechanical right fore-hoof. Usually an alicorn would represent he was a prince. But he didn't have any crown jewels on or anything, all he had was another one of those yellow scarfs. "You're Zero's brother aren't you?"

Soarin could barely say anything. "Since we're practically family I'll allow you to call me by the nickname that Zero gave me. It's X! Sounds familiar?"

The cyan pegasus eyes widen at the realization. "Y..You're..."

"Was his colt-friend! Before he met AppleJack and...that morning. But he's dead now."

"What, next your gonna tell me that Koya's nickname was Vile or something?" Soarin said rolling his eyes.

"How'd you know?" Crest said as he patted Soarin's shoulder again.

"Get off me. You don't deserve to touch me. YOU'VE JUST KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU DON'T DESERVE A LAUGH WITH ME!" The cyan pegasus lifted to all four of his hooves, his teeth gritted very tight. "I...I WILL KILL YOU!" Soarin charged at Crest, a smirk that spread over the blue alicorn's face was the last thing Soarin saw before blacking out.

Back at the restaurant Braeburn was rubbing Soarin's back. "Wait, I thought you said the last time you saw your brother was in Manehattan?"

Soarin brought his head up from his fore-hooves. "I thought I did...But this memory..it came as if...I've lost it." A janitor of Mc-Soy came by sweeping the floor next to the table that the two was placed at. A ridiculous top-hat covered the pony eyes and and an unnecessary jacket on. The janitor kept sweeping near the two ponies talking.

"Y'all sound as if you've lost your memory at some point." Braeburn said as he started to rise from his seat. "C'mon, let's go maybe Ah can get your mind off this." He started walking out the door, hips swaying back and fourth.

"Some date..." Soarin thought to himself. He followed the amber stallion until a hoof had stopped him. The janitor had stopped Soarin in his tracks. "...Soarin...it's you!"

"Wh...Who are you?"

"Sorry, but I had to erase your memory...but it seems you've remembered it all on your own. You're brother was right about you. You are special." The janitor took off the hat and jacket.

"...X!" Soarin jumped back in surprise, then turned to anger.

"Wait...Can we talk?" Crest put up his left hoof in defense.

"Why should I?" Soarin said with more aggression in his voice.

"It's more to me..." He started and the rest was in a whisper. "...killing your brother."

Soarin sighed than looked at Braeburn who waited at the door. "You can go to the hotel and wait for me there. It won't be long."

"Ah'll be waiting..." The amber colt winked then walked out the door.

"Tell me or just let me kill you now."

"Okay, sit down. I'll tell you everything." They both took a seat and the explanation began. Crest and Zero had always been best friends since they were kids. In their teenage years, Crest became more fond of Zero and started getting closer. As for Zero, he stayed his distance without really noticing. To Crest, it seemed as if Zero was looking for something deep within him. Something inside was bitting at him. He would always stay quiet and never fully payed attention in whatever he was doing. His mind always wondered, he was never in the moment, except for when he's in a fight. But that was beside the point. Crest started to have feelings when Zero and himself graduated High School. He never told Zero about his feelings since Crest went to Magic Camp since he was an alicorn and Zero went to Flight Camp with Soarin.

When they returned, the white pegasus was a whole different pony. Zero was even more distant, he wouldn't react with any pony besides his brother. As for the blue alicorn, he was very much the same. His crush on Zero though, was very much higher than expected. After meeting together for the first time in a few months, Crest had finally confessed, he was expecting one of two things. One; either a punch to the face, or two; a over excited Zero. He gone none. All the white stallion did was shrug and said "it's all you." At that moment, Crest was so excited and filled with joy. It seemed all good, until Zero started to open up to socialization and being around other ponies. The thought of Zero happy made Crest overwhelmed, thinking that he was the one to break Zero out of his shell, but little did he know, Zero had someone else had beaten him to it.

After joining the Yellow Scarfs in Manehattan, Zero had been acting weird...weirder than usual. After the raids and "missions" that the Yellow Scarfs completed, Zero always had came late. Coming to the underground passage with hickeys that he thought no one saw. No pony did, except Crest. Countless times this repeated, until Zero got drunk off his ass. This time Crest was going to tell Zero off about this nonsense but was caught off guard by Zero's face touching his in a kiss. He told him that he'll always love and cherish him, never letting him go. That night...should I even say it!

The next morning, Crest woke up in the arms of his lover and as he looked in his eyes it was not the same. These eyes were more dark...more angry. Crest didn't know what to do. Next thing the blue alicorn knew, he was being thrown across the room and being beaten up. No pony had come to Crest's rescue. Not until a blue box came out of nowhere. It made Zero froze as he stared at it. A brown earth pony came out of the blue box with a tie around his neck.

"I might have over shot it, I don't know whats been up with the Tardis lately. So can any pony tell me where am I? Oh my..." the pony said looking at the scene in front of him.

"Not you again!" Zero said.

"So we meet again, tell me who are you beating up this time?"

"None of your business Doctor."

"Okay, so what are we gonna do about this? Hmph? Maybe..." The Doctor pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver pointing at the light as it statically shocked Zero. After knocking him out, The Doctor had pulled him into the Tardis, but not before giving Crest a nod. The blue box disappeared. Five seconds later it returned as Zero coming out of it. "Holy shit, who did this to you?" At first Crest was terrified, but when the Doctor explained what he'd had done, Crest finally relaxed.

It had been easier on Crest knowing that this Zero was totally different, but the same. No memories were erased, well almost no memories were erased. All the beatings and abusing was gone from his mind, its like that never happened. Knowing that Zero was now dead had hurt Crest but this new and improved Zero had took his mind off of it quickly.

It wasn't until Crest met AppleJack who was visiting her Uncle and Aunt Orange. They had a nice conversation until she started talking about Zero. Playing dumb, Crest went on and continued. She told him all about the nights they hung out at the bar. Crest was crushed inside, but kept his composure on the outside in front of her. As they said goodnight Crest waited until AppleJack was out of sight, he ran all the way to his house to find the window open and no one inside. Since that night on he hasn't seen Zero since. Until...

"So...that's why! Isn't that a little dramatic?" Soarin said as he stood up. "Hey you know what don't answer that..."

"That's not all. I actually forgave Zero after he dumped me but when I found out that Trigger was going to resurrect the "real" Zero or what he called Oblivion. I knew I had to do something even if..." Crest explained.

"So all this time...Wait how did you erase my memory?" Soarin asked sitting back down.

"I learned that when I went to Magic Camp. Not everyone could learn it. But yeah, I erased it for you wouldn't have to remember the death of your brother, but I guessed I messed it up. All I erased was me killing him. Sorry..."

Soarin stood up once again, walked over to the blue alicorn, and patted him on the shoulder. "Listen, I'm glad you've told me. Now I feel better, but I'm still angry, and I know exactly who I'm gonna take it out on."

"Let me go with you, I have a thing or two against him anyway." Crest said as he stood up with him.

"Fine, you can come, I'm gonna need your help. Meet me back here tomorrow at noon." Soarin said as he walked toward the door.

"Hey Soarin!" Crest called out as Soarin turned back. "I think you should have this." The blue alicorn threw a yellow scarf with a little inscription on the inside. "It was your brother's...he wrote something on it. I didn't want to read it...It seems like it was for you."

The cyan pegasus read what was on the scarf. "Never lose hope. If you do, look up at the sky, and I'll be there, waiting and helping you see it through." Soarin said his thanks and so long to Crest as he stepped out of Mc-Soy. He looked up at the sky and saw a light shined to his hotel. "Go to him..." a familiar voice whispered. What Soarin would've never thought would happen, his eyes watered up, as he cried for the first time in years. "I will bro...and thanks!" He ran toward the hotel, entered his room, and closed the door. The night was blissful, Soarin was with the stallion of his dreams. He was with some pony who...actually gave him a motive to go on...like...new hope.


	8. Epilogue

EPILOUGE

Location: ?

Year: 503 AF

Time of Day: Dawn

The rain fell down, the landscape becoming soaked by this watery substance mixed with another. It's crimson color coded parts of the floor, making it's own puddle across the floor. Blood was splattered, and a lot of it.

In the middle of it all, was the blue pegasus. He laid on the floor, his coat tainted with the same color painted all over him. His goggles were shattered as the glass pierced into his skull. Soarin was almost gone...gone from this world. He thought about all that happened, all that went on with his life. It was one with many hardships, the loss of his brother and his mother, and many others. But there were many other things that went good for him, becoming one of the most famous fliers in Equestria, and of course meeting the love of his life. That alone almost made his life complete and accomplished.

On the far right was Crest, he stood up, bloody and beaten, but not as bad as Soarin was. The blue alicorn's left wing was broken and his left right mechanical hoof was torn off. But the rest was just scratch and bruises. "It was one hell of a fight...right?" Crest called out, looking toward the blue pegasus.

Soarin could only turn his head to the alicorn's direction and chuckle.

"It's a good thing that you told Braeburn to go to his Aunt and Uncle's house." Crest said aloud.

"...Yeah" Soarin gathered all the strength he had left to say it. Soarin's head turned back up toward the rain. Looking as the rain fall straight onto his face.

"SOOOOAAARRRIIIIN!" A familiar voice screamed out. One that Soarin could hear over and over again. A voice that gave him strength. Soarin gave it his all to stand up and succeeded. Now standing on all fours. All the blood on his stomach started seeping off and onto the floor beneath him. He looked out to see a amber blur. Running toward him. Everything blurry and not natural through his eyes. The corner of his vision started becoming black. His hooves started becoming weak.

"SOARIN, Thank Celestia, y'all okay."

"Brae...burn...w-what are...you doing..here?" Soarin asked

"Here to bring ya home. Please Soarin, ya don't have to fight anymore. Y'all won." Braeburn reassured.

"OR DID HE?" All three stallions turned around to see Trigger, most of his fur coat and skin torn from his body. Gashes everywhere, blood gushes out over his eyes making them really bloodshot red, and his left fore-hoof completely ripped from his body.

"Why don't you die!?" Soarin exclaimed, glaring at the earth pony.

"I am but I'm taking you with me!" Trigger pulled out a gun, one that was special for earth ponies and pegasi to hold in their mouths. He shot his last bullet, then fell to the floor, dead.

Before any pony could do anything, the bullet connected with Soarin. Right between the eyes, the wound had gushed out blood, making it seep down on his nose. The blue pegasus started to fall, but before he came in contact with the floor, a faint whisper had came out his mouth. Soarin hit the floor with a smile on his face. He was dead, and this wasn't a dream.

Braeburn fell to his knees, head hovering over his lover. The rain made Braeburn's mane fall, hanging down toward Soarin's face. His tears fell from his eyes hitting Soarin's cheeks, wishing that a miracle can happen, wishing something that was beyond any limit, wishing this had never happened. His screams of sorrow had been heard all over the streets of Manehattan. No pony came to Soarin's aid, and even if they did, they would have been late.

Crest on the other hoof, just stood behind the amber earth pony giving his respects. "C'mon Braeburn, let's go, we have to get Soarin to a hospital."

"WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO!? THEY CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!" Braeburn yelled.

"No they can't...but at least they'll take care of the body, until the funeral..." Crest reassured.

"A-Alright..." Braeburn said while he picked up Soarin's lifeless body over his back, carrying him to the nearest hospital.

At the final resting place of the cyan pegasus, the sun had shined in that exact spot only. The rain had stopped and Braeburn looked back at the spot. "Goodbye Soarin...I'll always love you."


End file.
